Runaway Juliet
by Starfire2018
Summary: Ally Dawson attends an all girls catholic school with her best friend Trish. Her parents are all about her schooling and grades. No distractions. But when she meets a certain blond haired boy will all that change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so try to be nice please! Let me know if you want me to add anything or change something. Review please! **

**Runaway Juliet **

Chapter 1

"He's so staring at you!" Trish half yelled at her best friend Ally.

"No he's not Trish. He just happens to be looking in this direction..." Ally nervously said while hugging her books tighter to her chest and looking at the ground. "You should so ask him out" Trish said a little to loud.

"Are you serious? Have you met my parents? They'd kill me if the found out I even _liked_ boys. There all about me being serious about school and everything. No way." Ally argued.

"Fine fine. But your really missing out." and that was the end of that conversation.

Trish and Ally were walking home from school. Mind you they went to an all girls catholic school. They've been going to school together sense 2nd grade. There in 9th grade so Ally's gotten used to not having any guy friends sense 5th grade.

Ally looked up from the ground long enough to see a blond haired handsome boy looking at her. She blushed and looked down back at the ground.

"I told you he was staring at you!" Trish said.

The blond haired boy was riding a skateboard on the other side of the street and stopped when he got to his house. A few minutes later Ally and Trish arrived at Ally's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right, Ally?" Trish questioned.

"Yea. Sure." Ally replied. So Trish went home and Ally walked into her house. "I'm home!" Ally yelled throughout the house. Her dad came out if the kitchen with a smile in his face.

"Hey baby girl. How was school?"

"It was okay. I got a hundred on my algebra test. And a perfect score on my history report." Ally replied to her father.

"That's my girl! Our perfect daughter." he smiled warmly at Ally. Her mother walked into the room with them "Hello Ally." her mother said as she smiled.

"Hey mom." Ally smiled. "Hey mom, dad, I have to go get ready for track." Ally walked upstairs to her room an opened her closet and pulled out a pair of red track shorts and a white tank top with the number 5 on it. Then she walked downstairs and walked out the door. As she was walking she heard music. She knew exactly where it was coming from. The blond haired boys house. He's been living on Ally's street for about 5 years. When he first moved in naturally Ally wanted to go welcome him to the neighborhood but her father disagreed. So she never talked to him or even learned his name. She kept walking and soon enough she passes his house. She heard the music stop and saw the blond haired boy come jogging over to her.

"Hey. I'm Austin Moon."

"Ally Dawson." Ally said while blushing.

Austin smiled and said "So what's with the outfit?" he asked pointing to her track clothes.

"Oh I'm on my school track team. I was heading off to practice."

Austin nodded his head "Ahh so your pretty fast huh?"

"Yea. I'm the fastest on the team."

"Ohh cool."

There was an awkward silence for a second.

"So I heard your music. I really liked it."

Austin began to blush like crazy and gave her a toothy grin. "Oh really? Well you should stop bye sometime. I'd love to play for you. And I think the guys will to." he said while motioning to his garage. Ally looked around him and saw a tall pale red head near the drums,a dark haired boy with brown eyes holding a blue guitar, and another blond haired boy with light blue eyes standing behind a keyboard. She looked back at Austin.

"So what do you play?" Ally questioned.

"I play lead guitar. And I sing. But my dad does not approve of it. He'd rather me spend all my time on sports. He was a big sports star so I have to be on all the sport teams at my school. I'd much rather be a music star then a sport star." Austin explained. Ally looked back at the boys in the garage.

"Oh.. Well I need to get to practice. And I just might take you up on that offer." Ally started to walk away but Austin grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Before you go, I just wanted to let you know that I think you very pretty."

Ally blushed and whispered "Thank you." Austin let go of her arm and Ally jogged off to practice with happy thought in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ausin and Ally or the song A Billion Hits. Read on! **

Chapter 2

It was clear Ally Dawson was the only student not paying any attention to any of her teachers. She would just stare off into space thinking about what Austin said "Before you go, I just wanted to let you know I think your very pretty." Ally had been repeating those words in her head all day. Thinking about Austin's smile. His chocolate brown eyes. How his whole face lights up when he even grins. Before she knew it the bell rang to go home.

Trish and Ally were walking home as usual. When they came to Austin's house, Ally remembered the offer Austin gave her yesterday. She decided to go listen.

"Hey Trish, you mind of we make a quick stop?"

"Sure Ally. Why?" Trish asked with a curious expression.

"It's just that Austin told me yesterday that he would play a song for me if I asked so were going to go hear some music."

"Oh... Alright!" Trish got very excited.

They came to Austin's house in no time at all. As usual he was in the garage with the other three boys. As soon as he saw her he stopped playing and walked over to her.

"Hey! What's up?"

Ally smiled. "Oh nothing. Just thought I'd take you up on that offer. That's all."

"Oh really? Sweet! Guys lets play the new song we've been working on!"

The music started and Ally locked eyes with Austin and didn't look away the whole song

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone (gone gone gone)_

_I heard you talkin like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_I'm always improvin_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Workin on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm workin hard_

_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on workin it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey_

_Pull the plug_

_Austin's blowing up my p.c._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

As Austin played the last cord Ally stool there in awe. It WAS her new favorite song.

"That was...wow." Ally said still in shock.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Trish yelled.

"Thanks. Hey let me introduce you to the guys." Austin said while walking over the where they were all standing. "This is Dez." He said while pointing to the red head

"That's Dylan." Austin gestured to the blond boy.

"And this is Dallas." He said while leaning on the dark haired boy.

"Nice to meet you all. You sound really great."

"No kidding" Trish said. "I think I can get you guys a record deal. I have connections and I might be able to get them to sign you."

"No way! That'd be awesome!"

"Eh I'll do my best. I just need a demo song."

"Well I think I'd better get home. My dads probably wondering where I am." Ally started to walk away but Austin stopped her

"He wait up! I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies or something tomorrow."

Ally thought for a second "Yea sure. That would be awesome."

"Cool. So pick you up-"

"No I'll just meet you here. My dad would freak if he saw you near me."

Austin nodded his head in understanding. "Thats understandable. If I had a daughter as beautiful as you I'd keep her away from guys like me too." Ally blushed.

"So I'll meet you here at like 5?" Ally asked.

"Yea sure."

"Ooooo can I come? I have nothing to do tomorrow." Trish whined

"Can I go too? We could like double date or something." Dez said.

Austin and Ally looked at each other for a quick second and nodded there heads

"Yea you guys can come. It'd be fun."

"Sweet!" Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"Well I seriously have to go. Bye Austin. Bye Dez, Dylan, and Dallas."

"Bye Ally." They said all at the same time.

Trish walked Ally home and Ally opened the door and just what she expected happend.

"ALLYSON DAWSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her dad pretty much yelled at her.

"I was with friends dad. Chill." Her dad seemed to calm down.

"Oh we'll ok. Just don't be late again."

"Ok dad. Hey can I go to the movies with some friends tomorrow?"

Her dad thought for a minute "Well your curfew is nine o'clock.."

Ally smiled brightly "Thanks daddy!" and she ran up to her room. She showered, got into her pajamas and fell right to sleep.

**And there you have it. Sorry if it's not all that good. Im kinda new at this. Okay so I need your guys's help. I need a band name. Help me out here please! I'm so lost on that. And thanks to to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed! It means so much! **

**Thanks to **

**Auslly Gece Directioner**

**curlybear916  
Alivia  
GirTacoCakesR5  
hoping for ally moon  
jamzie13  
Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally  
queenc1  
Awesomesauce325  
bookworm3**

**You guys are awesome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started for me so I've been kind of busy. But I promise I'll update as often as I can! **

Chapter 3

Ally had clothes scattered all over her room trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She had tops on her bed on her desk and bottoms just about everywhere in her room you could think of. Finally she found a nice pair of skinny jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. 'Perfect!' she thought to her self as she put it on. Just as she was putting on her necklace she heard a knock on her door "It's open!" she called. Her dad walked in.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Her dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remember dad? I'm going to the movies with my friends."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Well have fun. Be back by nine."

"Sure thing dad" Ally said while grabbing her phone and her purse. She kissed her father on the cheek and walked out the door. In time she was at Austin's house.

"Hey there beautiful." Austin said as he was walking out of his house. Ally rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"So where are Trish and-" Ally was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine.

"You might want to take a few steps back." Austin suggested. Ally did as she was told and it seemed the noise got closer and closer until a baby blue van pulled up. The van had music notes and "Sugar Daddy's(1)" Written in yellow letters on the side of it.

"Sugar Daddy's? Really?" Ally asked in disbelief.

"Yea! Isn't it cool?"

"Uhh... I guess. It's defiantly original." Ally said. They got in the van and drove off. Ally and Trish in the backseat and Austin and Dez in the front with Dez driving.

"So.." Dez started to break the silence. "What do you guys wanna see?"

"Uhhhh... How about Men in Black 3(2)?" Ally suggested.

"That sounds cool." Dez said.

They got to the movies, paid for their tickets, popcorn and candy, and went inside. Just in time for the movie to start.

About 20 minutes into the movie, Trish and Dez were having a full on make out session. 'Figures' Ally thought to herself. She soon found herself snuggled in Austin's chest and his arm wrapped around her. She was glad he didn't want to do what Trish and Dez are doing. Thank God.

When the movie was over Austin drove home and dropped off Trish and Dez.

"Hey sense it's like 8:30 you wanna come to my house for a little bit?" Austin asked

"Sure." Ally responded.

They arrived at Austin's house and sat on his couch and talked about this and that and before they knew it it was 8:50.

"Woah I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow at your show ok Austin?"

"Yea. Wait come here a sec." Austin told her. Ally walked over to Austin and he wrapped her in a tight hug and pulled away and looked at her for a second. He leaned it and stopped. Ally closed the gap. She felt like fireworks were exploding everywhere around her. It was her first kiss and it was worth the wait. She wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and his went around her waist. They pulled away and Ally kissed Austin quickly on the lips and left.

Ally got home at 8:59. She quickly walked into her room and closed the door. Thankfully, no one noticed. She stripped down and took a shower and went straight to bed. Happy.

**1. I do not own sugar daddy's. That's where I got the name. **

**2. I don't own Men in Black 3. Movies awesome though. **

**I certainly don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters. Shout out time!**

I**sazu: I was A reader so I know what it feels like to read a story you really like and the writer not update for awhile so I try and update as often as I can.**

**I know it was kind of short but I kinda have writers block so I did what I could. Hope is dosent like totally suck. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend Miriam! She's reading the story and yelling at me to update so here you go! Don't hurt me Miriam! **

Chapter 4

Ally was again, the only person not paying any attention to her teachers. She would just stare out the window. Looking at the trees, counting the cars that passed, doing everything else but pay attention.

"Ms. Dawson. Please come solve the problem on the board." her teacher called out to her. 'Shit..' she thought to herself. She looked at the board and sure enough, she dident understand anything on the board. Not one thing. She walked up and took the marker from her teacher and stood in front of the board.

'_tap tap!' _

She heard something hit the window next to her. She decided to ignore it.

'_tap tap!'_

She heard it again and looked. Her eyes widened as she saw Austin standing there smiling at her. He waved and ran off. Just then the bell rang to go home.

_'Thank god.'_ she thought.

"Well Ms. Dawson, seems you've been saved by the bell. You won't get so lucky next time. Just pay more attention please."

Ally looked at her teacher "Yes ma'm. I'm sorry." she said and her teacher nodded an Ally speed walked out of class.

She was at her locker when she heard footsteps running her way. She turned to see Austin. He looked sweaty and out of breath but smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Ally! What's up?" he asked breathing hard.

"Uh nothing. And why we're you outside the window in my math class? You almost got me in trouble." She said with a sneer.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. I just wanted to let you know that the band is playing a show tonight at that Cafe down the road from our street. If you wanted to go."

Ally's face lit up. "Yea i'll go."

"Sweet. See you later." Austin kisses her cheek and ran off.

That night at the Cafe

Ally and Trish were siting at a table near the stage so they could see the boys better when they played.

"Hey Ally, see that man over there in the tux?" Ally nodded. " He's the record deal guy I was talking about. If he likes them, they might get a record deal."

"Thats awesome." Ally said. Just then the boys came on stage. They started the song almost instantly

_She turned me on, but now I'm shaking._

_She shoots it in, and I keep taking._

_But they don't see, she's down with me._

_Tonight_

_(It's time to push off, off, off) _

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush!_

_She's one in a million!_

_She's such a rush, can't get enough!_

_She's pumping through my veins!_

_She's too fun to be, so gone with me._

_She's too good to be true, to me._

_She's over my head, she's all I need._

_I'm so strung out, she's out of my league._

_But they don't see, she's down with me._

_Tonight._

_(It's time to push off, off, off)_

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush!_

_She's one in a million!_

_She's such a rush, can't get enough!_

_She's pumping through my veins!_

_She's too fun to be, so gone with me._

_She's too good to be true, to me._

_Oh, oh, she's too good to be true._

_I'm hooked on, when we do what we do?_

_Can't you see, she's the sweat on my sheets?_

_Can't you see, she's all that I need?_

_Can't you see, she's all that I need?_

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush!_

_She's one in a million!_

_She's such a rush, can't get enough!_

_She's pumping through my veins!_

_She's too fun to be, so gone with me._

_She's too good to be true, to me._

_Too good to be true, to me._

_Too good to be true, to me._

They finished the song and everyone in the Cafe cheered and whistled and clapped. Ally saw the man talking to the boys and waited until he left the Cafe until her and Trish ran over to them.

"What he say what he say?" Trish half yelled.

"He said..." Dylan started. " He said we have a deal!" he said excitedly. They all were jumping up and down and squealing and having a great time. It was about 10 minutes until they all calmed down. Then they all went home.

As Ally walked through her front door she was greeted by her mother.

"Hey mom." Ally said.

"Hi sweetie. How was it?"

Ally's mom knew about Austin and promised not to tell her dad.

"It was cool. Hey mom im tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay baby. Good night." her mother kissed her on the cheek and Ally went to her room. She hadent even gotten into her pajamas yet when she heard something hit her window. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. Ally walked over to her window and sure enough, Austin was standing there with a hand full of pebbles.

"Hey there Romeo." Ally said with a smile.

"My Juliet." Austin dropped all the pebbles and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath. "Ally, do you trust me?" Ally nodded.

"Will you come down here from your window?"

Ally's eyes got as big as saucers. "Are you crazy! Do you want me to die?" Ally whisper yelled.

"Oh please. I'll catch you. I promise." Austin assured her.

"Uh...okay." Ally slowly climbed out her window and to the edge of the roof. Sense her room was on a 2nd story, she had a little bit of space to stand. She braced her self and jumped. As Austin promised, he caught her. They walked down to there favorite place to eat. They got a table and sat down and made small talk.

"So, Ally I got you something." Austin said while putting his hand in his pocket.

"Oh really? You dident have to get me anything!" Ally said

"It's just something I saw and thought of you."

He pulled out a pink and blue bracelet with a heart charm on it. Ally gasped.

"Awww Austin! That's so pretty!" Austin took Ally's hand and put the bracelet on her wrist. They spent the rest of the time talking about how Austin's gunna be a big star soon and how he's taking Ally with him the whole way.

When they got back to Ally's house, Austin helped her get back on the roof and she cloned into her room. She blew Austin a kiss and went to bed holding the bracelet Austin gave her.

**AWWWW! How sweet was that! The song is 'True to Me' by Metro Station. I like it. Guys I am so excited! It's almost my birthday! September 14th! It's gunna be so awesome. I probably shouldn't tell u guys how old I'm gunna be. Let's just say I just started 7th grade. No more info 4 u! Haha! But you can know my real name. It's Alisa. But Miriam already knew that. We have classes together. Anyway, don't own Austin and Ally or 'True to Me' Hope you liked! See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok so this is sort of a drama chapter. There's very little Austin in this one and it's not very long. It's sort of a filler but it's important to the story. So...READ!**

Ally had just gotten home from school when her father stopped her.

"Hi Ally. How was school?"

Ally gave her father a confused face. "Uh.. Fine why?"

Her dad nodded "Oh no reason. I was just talking to your mom earlier.." he trailed off. Ally's eyes got wide _'Oh dear god please tell me she didn't..' _

"And she mentioned something about a boy?" her father finished. '_Great..She did'_

Just then he noticed her wrist. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the bracelet.

"It's nothing dad." she tried to shove past him but he grabbed her wrist. The same wrist with the bracelet. Ally heard a snap. He had broken it.

Ally quickly turned around to see her father holding the bracelet in his hand.

"DAD! How could you brake it?! He got that for me and you freaking broke it!" Ally screamed.

Her dads face turned red with anger. "HE! Who the hell is HE?" Her father screamed back.

"The guy who got me the bracelet that's who he is!" Ally yelled. Her mother came running into the room.

"What in the world is going on in here you two?" she questioned is a calm voice.

"Dad broke the bracelet Austin got me!" Ally told her mother. Ally ran into her mothers arms. Her father threw the bracelet on the floor as hard as he could braking it even more. Ally winced as it hit the ground. She let go of her mother, picked up the bracelet, ran to her room and locked her door. She could hear her father screaming at her mother how disgusted he was. Ally didn't care about what her father thought. Austin meant a lot to her and he can't change that. No matter how much he wants too.

The yelling finally stopped at about 12 and Ally changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed holding her broken bracelet. She couldn't hold back the tears. Ally couldn't believe her dad just...broke it. Like it was a piece of trash!

Ally suddenly was enraged. No. She was PISSED OFF. She was so pissed it hurt her chest.

She calmed herself down by thinking of Austin. The way he makes her heart beat out of her chest. The way he makes her blush. His corny compliments. Every thing about him.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was Austin.

_Hey. Are you alright? I heard ur parents yelling at each other from down here! It woke me up.._

Yea. Everything's fine. You can go back to sleep ;) 

_Okay. Bye Ally 3_

Bye Austin 3 

Soon after Ally fell asleep clutching the bracelet for dear life.

**Ok so that was the chapter. Sorry it's so short. But it's important for the next chapter. And if it don't show the text heart I'm sorry. But you should know what it looks like. Anyway, I'm like freaked out that I saw my ex bf at of all places Walmart. It was awkward. My mom and his mom talked. We talked some. And he's still taller than me. Darn. Oh well. But I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters. Okay bye bye now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's like all late and everything...yeaa took me a while to write this chapter. Anyway, in joy!**

Chapter 6

"Mom are you insane?!" Ally screamed at her mother. She Couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother had asked her to invite Austin over for dinner. Her mother had lost her ever loving mind.

"No sweetie, I'm not insane. I just want your father to meet Austin and may e his opinion will change. And don't worry, I'll make sure he behaves."

Ally sighs. "Fine. But when Austin never wants to talk to me again I'm blaming you." She stated. Her mother nodded and walked away.

Sense it was a Saturday, Ally decided to go for a jog. Just for fun. It was a pretty day and she figured 'What the hell. Why not?' so she went and put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. She told her mom she was going out for a jog and left. She turned her iPod on and blasted 'Slave 4 U' while she jogged. She was soon stopped by Austin. His lips moved but she couldn't hear a word he said. She realized she still had her earphones in and quickly took then out.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I said, you want to come meet my dad? I think he really wants to meet you." Austin said.

Ally thought for a minute. "Yea sure." so they walked into Austin's house and Ally first noticed a tall man standing in front of a large trophy case.

"Hey dad, this is Ally. Ally, this is my dad." Austin introduced them. Just then the phone rang god no's where in the house and Austin went to get it. Ally cursed silently under her breath. She didn't really want to be alone with Austin's father.

"Hello Ally. Please sit down." he said as he took a seat on the couch closest to him. Ally did as she was told and sat down.

"H-hello.." Ally said quietly.

"Hello Ally. I wish to speak to you about something. You see all those trophies over in that case?" he asked pointing to them. Ally turned her head and looked. She nodded her head. "Those are all mine. I got those in high school and most of collage. Until an injury prevented me to play any longer. My point, Austin has as much potential as I did. Maybe even more. He doesn't need any distractions."

Ally was confused for a second the. Her eyes widened in realization. He wanted her and Austin to stop dating. The man nodded his head as if he knew she had figured it out.

"You catch on pretty quick huh?" he asked.

"You want me and Austin to stop dating?" Ally asked in disbelief. He nodded his head. Ally was infuriated. She couldn't believe him.

"Why?" Ally asked

"In all my years in sports, I never had a girlfriend. It was a distraction. And sense you came along Austin's performance in sports has deteriorated. " he stated simply.

Ally rose from her spot on the couch. "Do you have any idea of how much Austin doesn't like sports? Do you know he's rather be playing music? Do you know anything about him?!" Ally questioned

"Now look here young lady-" he began.

"NO YOU LOOK HERE DOUCHE BAG! Austin wants to be in the music business not sports! And if you can't see that then you know NOTHING about your own son!" She yelled at him. By this time Austin had returned from where ever he was and Ally was on her way out the front door. She was at the end of the driveway when she heard footsteps.

"Ally wait! Don't go! Please!" He begged. Ally stopped and turned around to see Austin with upset eyes. "What did he say? What did he tell you?" He asked.

"Nothing.." Ally said. Austin sighed unhappily.

"He always does this. I bring someone home and he drives them away. That's why I stopped bringing people over. But I thought with you it would be different.." He stated.

Ally sighed and gave Austin a hug. "That's okay Austin. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now there's something I need to asks you." she said. Austin gave her his full attention. "My mom wanted me to invite you to dinner. You want to come?" she asked. Austin nodded his head.

Later, they were walking Ally's house. Ally opened the front door and peeked around. She didn't see her father anywhere. So she and Austin walked into the house.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson." Austin said. Soon after Ally's father walked in. He glared at Austin until Mrs. Dawson elbowed him in the side. They all sat at the table and Ally felt Austin's hand on her leg. This brought comfort to her for some reason. They began eating.

"So Austin, anything new going on?" Mrs. Dawson asked breaking the silence.

He shrugged finished chewing his food "No not really. But my band did just get signed for a record deal." He said with fake happiness in his eyes.

"Oohhhhh how nice. I have a future music star siting at my table!" Mrs. Dawson said happily.

"Or a future pot smoker, heavy metal head piece of shit.." Mr. Dawson instituted. Ally's eyes got wide. Austin didn't bat an eyelash. Mrs. Dawson nudged her husband. "Now that was not nice. Austin is a guest. Now apologize to him right NOW." she said with venom in her voice.

"No! I will not apologize to this sorry excuse of a boy! First off young man, you get your hand off my daughters leg right now!" he yelled. Austin's hand instantly went to his leg.

_'Here we go..'_ Ally thought.

"I do not want my daughter dating a low life like you! You are just going to turn into one of those people who do crack and break girls hearts. Ally after this you are FORBIDDEN to see him again. EVER!" He finished. Ally stood up and banged her fists on the table.

"DAD! STOP BEING SUCH A DICK!" She yelled. As soon as the words left her mouth she slapped her hand over her lips.

"Don't you speak to your father like that Ally!" He yelled at her. All the while, Austin was sitting there quietly. He leaned his arms on the table and in a very calm voice said "Are you done?" Ally's dads eyes grew wide. Austin stood up.

"Now that you've made a complete ass of your self sir, it's my turn to speak. I am not a low life and I am not a sorry excuse for a boy. I certainly will not do any drugs and above all, I would never break your daughters heart. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I dont plan on giving her up that easy. If you think I'm not going to see her after to tonight you are insane. I'm just a normal teenage boy who happens to be in love with your beautiful little girl." Austin finished. Ally's eyes were holding back tears. She couldn't believe he felt the same way she felt about him. She quickly regained her senses and hurried to push Austin out the front door.

"You need to go now. Before he kills you." Ally said. Before she could get him out the front door, he cupped her face in his hands and missed her passionately. Then he was gone. Running down the street to his house.

Ally ran to her room and locked her door. Why you ask? Because she wants to live. Before she knew it her father was practically breaking down her door. Then he gave up and went to bed.

Ally sighed. She looked out her window at the street below. She got into her pajamas and fell asleep slowly.

**And there you have it. One important chapter. Well you guys don't know why but I do! Hehe.. Anyway review if you like, don't if you don't. Whatever you want to do. Well I'm going to try and sleep. I have school in the morning and it's like 9:49 right now. Bye bye!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm gunna try super hard to update Friday. I know I've left you waiting for a while...Hehe sorry about that... Bur trust me, the story is NOT OVER! So recap, I'm most likely updating September 14th. My birthday. I'm writing right now so don't worry! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, here you guys go! Big things in this chapter. So READ READ READ!**

Chapter 7

Ally was sound asleep when she heard something hit her window. Her eyes shot open and she looked in the direction of the window. She slowly got up and walked to her window. She let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Austin.

"Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" she asked.

Austin smiled. Then the smile faded.

_'Oh no..'_ Ally thought.

"Ally we need to talk.." Austin started. "I think we should go for a walk." Ally climbed out of her room and jumped too the ground.

Austin intertwined his hand in hers and they walked to the park. Ally sat on a swing and Austin sat next to her.

"Ally, I have to move to Los Angeles." Austin blurted out. Ally stopped swinging and stared at Austin. Tears already forming in her eyes. She got up and walked into the grass and sat down. Austin sat down next to her. Ally started crying softy. Austin wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Are you sure you cant stay here?" Ally asked

Austin nodded. "We have to."

Ally looked away. Tears streaming down her face.

Austin began to cry silently. "Look Ally, I don't want to go-" He started. His voice cracking with every word.

"No Austin. It's your dream. You have to go." Ally stood up. "I'm not going to get in the way of your dream, Austin." She said starting to walk away. Austin grabbed her ankle.

"Ally please don't go! Please..." He whispered. Ally sat back down next to Austin. She leaned her head into Austin's chest and cried. Cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Ally I know. Im leaving in a week. The bands gunna play one more show then were leaving to go to Los Angeles." Austin said. A tear falling down his face.

Ally got up and ran away. Ran back to her house. Not looking back. She heard Austin calling for her but she ignored him. She arrived at her house and climbed back into her room.

She fell on her bed and thought. She thought about what she was going to do. She didn't want Austin to go but she knew it was his dream to make it big in the music business. She worried about what would happen when he moved. She worried that he would meet someone who could replace her. That Austin would forget all about her. Soon after she fell asleep.

Austin lay there in the grass, looking at the stars. He started to cry again. But he payed no attention. He didn't care. He had to leave the love of his life. He had no choice. Austin got up and walked home. As soon as he walked through the door, his father lashed out on him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR EVER!" he yelled.

"I was with Ally! The girl YOU drove away! The girl I LOVE!" Austin shot back. His father chuckled.

"You think you love her? You don't even know what love is. She's just a distraction!" His dad yelled at him. Ausin was enraged. He just stormed off to his room. But not before flicking off his dad.

Ally woke up as usual and went to school. Again not paying attention to anything. Soon it was lunch time and couldn't eat at all. She was to busy thinking and worrying and wondering.

Before she knew it it was time to go home. She packed up her things, said bye to her friends, and headed home.

She walked past Austin's house and he came running up to her. She kept walking but Austin jumped in front of her. She tried to walk around him but she felt hands catch her face then lips meet hers. She immediately dropped her stuff and wrapped her arms around Austin's neck.

They broke apart and Austin immediately started apologizing over and over.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." he kept saying.

"Austin," Ally started "Its ok. It's your dream and I'm not going to hold you back. I know how bad you want this. You should go. I just wish I could go with you..."

Austin's eyes widened. "Ally are you serious? Do you know what your dad would do if he knew you ran away to be with ME? He'd kill both of us!"

Ally sighed. "I guess your right.."

Later on Ally walked home and she was greeted by her lovely father.

"Well young lady, how was school?" he asked. His tone cold as ice.

"Thats none of your business." Ally stated. Her tone just as her fathers was.

"Oh yes it is. Everything you do is my business. I don't give a damn what it is. You can't be trusted and your going to tell me what you did today whether you like it or not!"

Ally was enraged. "You know what old man? It's none of your fucking concern where I've been or who I've been with! You don't control my life! I can make my own damn decisions!" She yelled. Her father looked shocked. Ally smirked to herself. She shoved past him and went up to her room. She heard her dad banging on her door. She didn't care. She didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Nothing. At all.

She heard him screaming about how she's a little slut who can't stay away from boys and how she's just going to end up a stripper or something like that. Finally, she had enough and walked over to her door and opened it. There staring back at her was the man she used to call her father.

Without even thinking Ally punched him square in the nose. She then slammed her door closed and changed into her pajamas. She then tuned on her iPod and listened to a song Austin wrote just for her.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_And watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_Gave me you_

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_Yeah!_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you._

_He gave me you._

Ally then knew what she had to do. She couldn't bare to let Austin go. She had to be with him. No matter what anybody thought. She had to run away.

**Oh my gersh! What's gunna happen now!?**

**Review to find out! Shout outs! **

**smileysteph: Awwwww thanks! I'm glad your liking ma story here. Teehee. **

**MimiW101: Shout out to you! Holla! Na jk. I'm white I can't try and be black. **

**IloveAsully: Happy Birthday! I'm spending my 13th B- day with some of the most funny, retarded, and annoying people ever...but I still love them! Hope ur b day either is or was awesome! Scratch that, rossome! **

**Review and stuff! It make me sooooo happy! You guys have no clue what awesome people your are for reviewing, favoriteing(sorry I suck at spelling) and following! I dont own God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. Awesome song though. Kiss kiss! **

**Alisa out! PEACE! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ally had almost every thing she needed to run away with Austin. She just had to leave a note so her parents didn't go insane and call the cops or something. She got out a blank piece of paper and went to work.

_To mom and dad, _

_ I know your probably freaking out but don't worry. I'm with Austin. Now I know you don't approve, but I don't care. I love him and nothing you can say or do can change that. I'm moving to Los Angeles with Austin. I won't leave with out him. And I won't let him leave without me. _

_ Love,_

_ Ally_

Ally put down her pen and paper. She walked to her window and jumped out. She ran to Austin's house as fast as she could. She heard music stop in the backyard and the start of another song. She quickly jogged to the backyard just in time to see Austin walk on stage. Their eyes locked.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me? _

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside. _

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be _

_You and me._

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking._

_Just sneak out _

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now _

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ah Oh Ah Ohhh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be _

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high, _

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be... _

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be _

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Austin ran off stage as soon as the song ended. Ally was already in tears as Austin picked her up and spun her around.

He started to say something but Ally stopped him.

"You see this back pack?" She asked. Austin nodded. " It has everything I need. I have money, clothes, and everything else. I'm coming with you."

Austin smiled brightly. "Awesome!" He screamed.

After the show, Ally, Austin, and the rest of the band got into the van and started driving. They were all excited to find out what waits for them in L.A.

**Well that's the last chapter. I might make a sequel but I'm not sure yet. And sorry this took so long. I was doing a bunch of school stuff and things. **

**The song is "Check Yes Juliet" **

**I don't own Austjn and Ally! **


End file.
